Soon Two Become Three
by AlwaysShuis
Summary: Sheridan and Luis return safely from their honeymoon trip only to find Sheridan has a secret that could break them apart.
1. Default Chapter

This was written after Luis and Sheridan set off for their honeymoon cruise. Their explosion never happened and they returned safely.  
  
Disclaimer: I do no own anything to do with Passions.  
  
(Please email me and tell me your opinions at flea_buzz@yahoo.com) 


	2. Chapter 1

`Soon Two Become Three'  
  
[Sheridan and Luis are back from their trip.]  
  
"Mmmmmm. Home sweet home." Sheridan sighed as she dumped her baggage by the door. She breathed in the well-known smell and looked around at her belongings. "I know something sweeter." Luis cooed, grabbing his fiancé around the waist and kissing her on the back of her neck. Sheridan shut her eyes to enjoy the moment. "Mmmmm. You know. It is midnight. Maybe we could..."  
  
"Maybe we could what?" Luis had started to move around to her collarbone, covering it with sweet soft kisses when Sheridan suddenly felt heavy in his arms. "Sheridan?"  
  
"Sorry. I must be tired. But don't stop." She smiled, and turned around to kiss him hard on the mouth. Luis enjoyed her sweet kisses but this time pushed her away shaking his head. "No way. You know what's going to happen next, and I know you're tired. Lie down and I'll get a blanket to keep you warm." He said, and she sat down on the couch.  
  
"I have all the warmth I need right here." Sheridan grabbed his skin-tight shirt and pulled him on top of her. He bent down and began to kiss her on the lips, his hands moving up her slim long legs. He leant closer as his lips moved down to caress the outline of her neck, when he lost his balance and fell, elbowing Sheridan hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ah!" Sheridan yelled. "Ow!"  
  
"Sheridan? Are you alright?" Luis sat up in horror, and in doing so dug her thigh with the ball of his hand.  
  
"Ow!!" Sheridan sat up and clutched her thigh.  
  
"Sheridan, I'm so sorry." Luis exclaimed. "I'll go get the icepack."  
  
Sheridan took a few deep breaths. "You know if you wanted to do me off it would've been easier to throw me overboard!"  
  
"And see you come up again dripping wet and furious? Oh yeah!"  
  
Luis came back from the kitchen, ice pack in hand, and placed it upon Sheridan's sore ribs. She jumped at the coolness of the pack, and then began to warm up when she felt Luis' hand resting on her chest. Luis felt her breathing become heavier and looked at her curiously. She looked into his deep brown eyes, wishing with all the fibre of her being for him to take her. But she knew he wouldn't. When Luis says no for a reason, he usually means it.  
  
"Luis... I'm not tired. Really." She said, putting a reassuring hand upon his arm.  
  
"C'mon. You almost collapsed before. Wait here for a sec and I'll get us some hot chocolate."  
  
"Really Luis, I'm not tired." Sheridan rubbed her leg against his, looking into his eyes with such strong lust that he had to get up and move away to keep himself from grabbing her and ripping her clothes off right then and there. "I'll get us some hot sex...I mean chocolate."  
  
Sheridan began to smile at his mistake. "Hmmm. Speaking of hot...chocolate" Sheridan grinned "you remember...last night?"  
  
"Oh yeah. How can I forget?" Luis called back. "You are such a goddamn hot lover. Mmmmmm mmm!" Luis went about making her some hot chocolate with Luis' special surprise - Sheridan's favourite. Although it took him a while, it was usually finished off with a satisfied smile from his love done. "Here's one hot chocolate for one hot woman." He said, carrying the two mugs into the living room, only to find Sheridan sound asleep on the couch. "How does she do it? Out like a light in a matter of seconds." He walked over to the couch, and picked her up. He carried her to the bedroom, removed her shoes and jacket, and laid her down under the sheets. She immediately rolled over and spread out across the double bed. Luis shook his head with a smile, then went and made himself comfortable on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 2

A few weeks later  
  
Theresa was at the cottage while Luis and Ethan were at work. "Sheridan I need to talk to you." She said. The desperate look on her face told Sheridan that this was serious. "Theresa, what is it? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do! You know how Luis feels about me being engaged to Ethan and when he finds out this he'll never let me see the light of day again! Please, I need your help. I don't know how I'm going to get through this!"  
  
Sheridan placed a hand on Theresa's reassuringly. "Theresa just tell me what the matter is. I'm sure Luis won't react that bad...although, knowing Luis' temper."  
  
"Exactly, which is precisely why you can't tell him."  
  
"Theresa, Luis and I are totally honest with each other about everything. After what's happened over the last couple of years, lord knows that secrets are not needed in this relationship." Sheridan thought back to all the terrible secrets in her past... the fake Luis, her father's lies. "But tell me what the matter is and we'll see what we can do."  
  
"Sheridan" Theresa looked as though she didn't know what to say. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Sheridan stared at Theresa. "Pregnant?! Theresa, you know what Luis will do if he finds this out." "I know, and that's why I need your help." Sheridan looked confused. "Of course I'll help. I'll help you in every way possible, but what can I do?"  
  
"I need you to take the pregnancy test with me."  
  
Sheridan looked at Theresa in disbelief. "Pregnancy test? That's it? You want me to take a pregnancy test?" Sheridan couldn't help herself but smile at Theresa's unusual suggestion.  
  
"Please Sheridan. I know it sounds strange but it'll make it easier for me. You know I don't like to do anything on my own. And if I am pregnant there will be someone right there with me."  
  
"Well..." Sheridan thought about it. "Ok. Have you got the kit?"  
  
"Yes it's all here." Theresa brought out a small box from her bag. "It was the most accurate one I could find. I've heard people say it's almost totally reliable."  
  
"Who else have you told?" Sheridan looked concerned. If Luis found out from someone outside the family...  
  
"No no no. Dr. Russel told us all about this when whit and I were teenagers." "Right. I should've guessed. Well, better get this over and done with."  
  
Sheridan waited for Theresa to use the bathroom, then she went in herself. They waited together in silence for the timer to sound. After what seemed like hours to Theresa they were finally able to look at the results. "You remember which one was yours?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Yes. Mine is on the bathroom sink. Yours is on the stool beside the shower."  
  
"Well. Let's hope for the best - whatever that may be." 


	4. Chapter 3

Theresa walked slowly up to the instrument of fate. She closed her eyes, took the test in her hand. "I can't. Sheridan, you look at it for me."  
  
"I haven't looked at my own yet."  
  
"But you're not the one who might be pregnant!"  
  
"Theresa, as much as I want to do this for you I think you have to do it on your own. It's for the best. I'll be right here, whatever the outcome may be. Wouldn't it be exciting if you were pregnant?"  
  
"Not when I'm not married!"  
  
"Is that's what's bothering you Theresa? That you're not married?"  
  
"Well, yes. Mama has always brought us up with old-fashioned values. I can't break them now!"  
  
"How does Luis feel about having children out of wedlock?" Sheridan asked. "Just out of curiosity."  
  
"I don't know. He's so hard to understand when it comes to these things." "You can say that again." Sheridan went back to her own test. "Ok. On the count of three. Ready Theresa? One...two...three..."  
  
Theresa looked down and immediately saw the result. "It's negative. I'm not pregnant! Oh, isn't this wonderful! I mean, of course I want to have a baby, but after I get married. Sheridan, this is such a relief!...... Sheridan?" Theresa looked across the bathroom. "Sheridan, what?"  
  
Sheridan was sitting on the bathroom floor, white as a ghost. "Theresa..." Sheridan ran out of words. "What?" Theresa looked down at her friend. "Theresa, I'm...I'm pregnant." Theresa screamed and cheered. She picked Sheridan up off the floor and gave her a great big hug. "That's so great! See, I knew you were destined to have a family. It's fate!"  
  
Sheridan had no response.  
  
"Aren't you happy?" Theresa asked. "I, I'm, yeah. I'm happy. I'm, I'm, I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Sheridan smiled and hugged Theresa.  
  
"I've always wanted to have a family. But after the fortune cookie at the restaurant..."  
  
"You can't still be worried about that. Look at the results! You were destined to be a mother."  
  
"But what am I going to tell Luis?"  
  
"Um, that you're pregnant?" Theresa suggested.  
  
"Hmm. I would never have thought of that." Sheridan answered back. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "But, I mean, how am I going to tell him? You said yourself you didn't know how he's react to a child out of marriage. And your mother has brought you up with the old ways..."  
  
"But you're engaged." Theresa held Sheridan's shaking hands.  
  
"It didn't seem to matter that you were engaged when you thought you were pregnant."  
  
"I know but it's not me that's pregnant it's you! It's your destiny!" Theresa shouted.  
  
"What? What did you just say?" Sheridan and Theresa looked up to see Luis standing in the doorway.  
  
"Luis..." Sheridan and Theresa rose from the couch.  
  
"What did you just say Theresa? Oh wait, don't tell me. I already know." Luis walked over and looked at Sheridan. 


	5. Chapter 4

"Let me guess. Theresa said something about destiny. So she must be talking about you and I. And you're right Theresa. It is destiny. It's destiny that Sheridan and I are together. And that's why I want to show you this."  
  
Luis held out a small velvet box.  
  
"What is it?" Sheridan could barely contain her excitement, and her relief.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Sheridan flipped up the lid to find two gold rings lying side by side on the red cushion.  
  
"Have a look at the inside." Luis hinted.  
  
" `Our love is for eternity'. Oh Luis." Sheridan looked up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Their our wedding rings. So you won't get to see them until I slip yours onto your finger. I hope you don't mind I got them engraved without asking you first."  
  
"Are you kidding? I love what you've done. Oh Luis. This is, this is, and this is beyond words."  
  
Luis shut the box and put it back inside his jacked pocket.  
  
"Thank-you so much." Sheridan hugged Luis, blinking back her tears.  
  
"I really mean it. I will love you until the day I die... after I die."  
  
"Luis, don't say anything about dying." Sheridan tskd.  
  
"Luis, you're such a sweetie." Theresa stood up. "Well, I'd... best be off. Have fun you two. Good luck Sheridan. Bye." She left, making sure to take the pregnancy kit with her.  
  
"I love you Sheridan. I love you with all my heart." Luis looked down and took Sheridan up in a passionate kiss. "But...what did Theresa mean by good luck?"  
  
"Um, just that... that I'll be... singing at a concert. Well, I hope to be. Father is arranging a benefit concert and I'm auditioning to sing for it."  
  
"That's great! You'll do fine." Luis smiled at Sheridan. "But why would your father care about anything for a benefit, except his own?"  
  
"Maybe he's turned a new leaf and cares about..."  
  
Luis looked at her as if to say `you know that's not true.'  
  
"You're right. He's Probably after publicity."  
  
Luis saw Sheridan was still upset about her family's attitude towards her. He'd have to do something about that. And he knew just what to do too. "Sheridan, what are you doing tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing, why?" Sheridan sat down on the couch with Luis beside her. She rested her head into his shoulder.  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Oh." Sheridan continued to stare out into space.  
  
"Sheridan?"  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"Sheridan." Luis cooed. This time there was no response.  
  
"SHERIDAN CRANE THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!!" 


	6. Chapter 5

"WHAT?!" Sheridan jumped up and began running around, looking scared and bewildered. Luis broke out into a fit of laughter. "Gotchya."  
  
"Luis!" Sheridan picked up a cushion and threw it at him as hard as she could. It missed and Luis grabbed Sheridan's arm before she could pull away.  
  
"That was not funny." Sheridan gasped.  
  
"Then why are you smiling?"  
  
"I'm not. You scared me half to death!"  
  
"I know. But you were staring into space and I couldn't resist. What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing." Sheridan turned red. "I'm going to get us some coffee. Want some?"  
  
"Hmmm. Not really." Luis got up off the couch. "But you seem to have some left over energy. Why don't we..."  
  
"Why don't we what?" asked Sheridan, a sly smile on her face.  
  
Luis turned on the stereo. The music blared out loud into the room.  
  
Neither of them said anything. They both knew this dance well, and it was better off without words. Luis pulled Sheridan to him and pushed her against his waist. His hand held her lower back. She stared deep into his eyes as he led her around the room, the powerful sexy music bringing them closer and closer. Luis' hands caressed Sheridan's body as she moved and turned, taking the lead for a few brief steps before he delved her into a deep bend. Sheridan by then had practically melted in his hands. Luis kissed the top of her chest as she straightened herself up. She turned around. "Luis..."  
  
"I want you Sheridan. Have to have you now."  
  
"Take me, I'm yours." Luis put his arms around her and slowly removed her top, while kissing the back of her neck. She began to feel week at the knees as he grabbed her breast. She lay down on the couch, her hands above her head, willing Luis to continue what they started. He knelt down beside her and stroked her stomach, giving her goosebumps.  
  
"Mmmm." She groaned. She rolled over and fell on top of him onto the floor. They were lock-lipped as he began to unfasten her bra, she knelt up and allowed him to see her full beauty, to caress her and kiss her. He rolled her over and she began to undo his belt, his fly, until nothing was left on either of them except their underpants. She reached down the back of his and grabbed his backside, hard and firm from years of working out. She lifted her pelvis as he gently removed her underpants. By now he was fully aroused and she was totally under his spell. The only thing left to do now... total pleasure... total... "NO!" 


	7. Chapter 6

Sheridan cried out and sat up. Luis looked shocked and deeply worried. "Sheridan, what is it?"  
  
"We might... we might harm..." she unconsciously placed her hand over her stomach.  
  
"Harm what? Sheridan, what's wrong? You're upset about something. Look, we won't make love if you don't want to. But what are you afraid of?"  
  
"N...nothing." Sheridan's voice was shaking. Luis looked at her. She was too.  
  
"Luis, I have something to tell you."  
  
"I gathered that." Luis' feeble attempt at a joke fell flat on its face.  
  
"Luis, I'm...I'm..." Sheridan struggled for the word she was after.  
  
"I'm pr..."  
  
knock knock knock. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Oh my god! It's Ethan!" Sheridan flew up off the floor. "Uh, just a minute!" "Quick" she whispered. "Get some clothes on!" they both rushed around the room picking up their belongings and tried to dress themselves, which became hard as they were trying not to burst out loud with laughter.  
  
"Ok, come in Ethan."  
  
Ethan entered the room and looked curiously at them both. "Uh, have I come at a bad time?"  
  
Luis' pants were on, one leg rolled up at the knee, his belt undone, and Sheridan's top peeking out from where he was hiding it behind his back. Sheridan was wearing a shirt five sizes too big for her, which Ethan immediately guessed as Luis' and the tag to her pants was showing at the front. Both were puffing.  
  
"No, no. Sheridan and Luis both said in unison.  
  
"You two wait here while I go and make some coffee." Sheridan briskly walked off.  
  
"Uh, that's the bedroom." Ethan called out as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Luis gave Ethan one of his embarrassed yet happy smiles. "You here for Sheridan?"  
  
"No, I'm here for both of you actually. Has Sheridan told you yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I'm so proud. Just when I think I can't love her more she comes up with this. I'm thrilled."  
  
"Oh well let me offer you my congratulations." Ethan held out a friendly hand.  
  
"Thanks, buddy." Luis shook his hand. "So when she tell you?"  
  
"Well she didn't. Theresa was with her when she found out. Said she was shocked. Well I suppose that's to be expected, especially when you weren't planning for anything like this for a while. Mind you their idea to take the test together mush have calmed Sheridan's nerves."  
  
"Test? Oh, you mean the audition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought Sheridan said she hadn't taken the audition yet. I must have been wrong."  
  
"What audition? Luis, what are you talking about?"  
  
"The audition. For your father's benefit concert. Isn't that what you meant by test?"  
  
"No, I meant the pr..."  
  
"Yes. He did mean that." Sheridan came back from the bedroom, clearly having heard their conversation. She shot a warning look at Ethan. "But Theresa mustn't have understood me. I told her that I hadn't auditioned for the concert yet. But I will."  
  
"And I bet you'll bring the house down." Ethan complimented her. "Well. I'd better be off."  
  
"So soon?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Yes. Theresa and I have to re-order the flowers for the wedding. Are you two still happy with the red roses?"  
  
"I am if Luis is." Sheridan looked at Luis.  
  
"Well. I am if Sheridan is." He replied. "Your call baby."  
  
"Then yes. We'll have the roses thank-you Ethan."  
  
Sheridan showed Ethan out the door. When she got back Luis was on the phone.  
  
"Yeah, alright. Yes sir, I'll be there right away." Luis shut his mobile with a sigh. "That was the..."  
  
"Station I know." Sheridan finished off his sentence. "Well. If duty calls. Part of being a cop's wife, right?"  
  
"Right." Although Luis knew she understood, he still felt bad about leaving Sheridan. "Don't worry. I'll be back in your arms before you know it."  
  
"Don't I know it." Sheridan wrapped her arms around her fiancée and kissed him on the lips. Luis opened his mouth and allowed her tongue to run over his. He moved his hands lower and lower as he pulled her closer to him. Suddenly he felt Sheridan tense up.  
  
"Go. Duty calls. But hold that thought." Sheridan walked with Luis to the door. With one last kiss, he was gone into the night.  
  
"Oh Luis. How am I ever going to tell you?" 


	8. Chapter 7

"Morning sleepyhead. Rise and shine. You're all ready late." Luis shook Sheridan awake. She sat up and for a moment looked disorientated but she quickly shook the feeling.  
  
"Luis. I'm so so sorry. I tried to wait up for you. I'm always falling asleep and ruining your nights. I'm really sorry."  
  
"Nah. It's nothing. really. But, as a payback" Luis smiled "I've made you breakfast."  
  
"I don't know wether to look happy or concerned." Sheridan smiled.  
  
"Well. How does eggs Benedict sound to you."  
  
"Come on Luis. Have I really been that bad?"  
  
"Too right."  
  
"And you like it."  
  
"I love it."  
  
Sheridan took Luis into a loving embrace, and before they both knew it they were naked on the bed, touching each other and kissing each other affectionately. Again they were about to make love when  
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Why is it every time?" Luis sighed.  
  
"Just leave it. They'll go away." Sheridan pulled Luis back towards her and kissed him.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Knock knock knock "Luis? Sheridan?"  
  
"That sounds like pilar." Sheridan sat up on the bed. "I wonder what she's doing here."  
  
"Coming, mama!" Luis shouted and got off the bed. He passed Sheridan her clothes while he himself got dressed. "Coming."  
  
"Hello mijo." Pilar kissed Luis on the cheek as he let her in. "is Sheridan ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?" Sheridan asked, coming into the room.  
  
"Honey, I we have a surprise for you. But first go and get some clothes on."  
  
" A surprise? Oh Luis, you didn't have to."  
  
"Yeah I did. And I know you'll love this one."  
  
"Mmmmmm. Whatever it is I know I will." Sheridan smiled at Luis ands went into the bedroom.  
  
"Mijo, are you sure about this? Her memories of her past might upset her. I don't want to do anything to hurt her. Goodness knows she has been hurt enough already."  
  
"But you said you loved her like a daughter."  
  
"Yes I do. I love her almost as much as I love you and Theresa. But her memories of her mother might upset her."  
  
"Please mama. Look, she'll always have the bad memories. At least we can give her some good ones."  
  
Pilar sighed. "Ok mijo. I hope you're right." She smiled as she saw Sheridan enter the room. "Sheridan. You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank-you pilar." Sheridan smiled warmly. "Now what's this surprise?"  
  
"Well. I know how Theresa's always going on about shopping trips with her mother. I don't think there's anything she talks about more. And, well, seeing your mother is" Luis paused for a split second. He didn't want to upset Sheridan.  
  
"Dead." She finished off for him.  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought that seeing as you're going to be married to me that makes pilar your new mother. Well, mother-in-law. And I thought there's no better time to get to know each other as mother and daughter than right now. So I've arranged a shopping trip for you two. The taxi will pick you up here in ten minutes."  
  
"Oh Luis! Thank-you so much! Thank-you pilar." Sheridan smiled. She hugged Luis and kissed pilar on the cheek. Suddenly she turned pale. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" she asked and quickly rushed to the toilet. Luis and pilar talked over the sounds of vomiting.  
  
"Mijo what is wrong with Sheridan?"  
  
"I don't know. She was like this yesterday. She feels ill and throws up all morning, and then she seems fine the rest of the day. I think it might be she's not getting enough sleep."  
  
"I can understand that." Pilar looked at Luis. He shifted uncomfortably at the hint in pilar's words.  
  
"Maybe we should take it easy."  
  
"I think that would be best." Pilar put a comforting hand on Luis' arm. She was glad she had brought up such a gentleman.  
  
"Sorry about that. I don't know what could have come over me." Sheridan lied, walking calmly back into the room. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Never felt better. Thank-you so much Pilar."  
  
"Sheridan, you can call me mother if you wish." Pilar added. Sheridan smiled. `finally' she thought. Finally, I am going to have a mother.' 


	9. Chapter 8

Later that evening, after an eventful day of shopping, Pilar and Sheridan met Luis, Ethan and Theresa for dinner at the lobster shack.  
  
"Well? How was it?" Ethan asked, as Sheridan sat down next to Luis, laden with bags.  
  
"It was wonderful." Sheridan said. "Mother and I had a great time." She smiled and looked at pilar. Pilar looked genuinely happy to see Sheridan call her mother. "We bought so many things. Mijo, you have to come and see the new linen I bought."  
  
"Mother, you were supposed to buy things for yourself, not for thew house." Luis exclaimed.  
  
"Oh she did!" Sheridan pointed out. "You should see her new blue dress. It's absolutely exquisite. She looks wonderful in it."  
  
"Thank-you Sheridan, although I think you're over-exaggerating."  
  
"No she isn't mama." Theresa smiled. "You look good in anything.  
  
"Thank-you theresita." Pilar smiled.  
  
"Well, shall we order?" Ethan asked, and handed everyone a menu. Sheridan looked at Luis both thinking the same thing: garden salad and lobster. After they placed their orders Theresa nudged Sheridan.  
  
"Have you told him yet?" she whispered excitedly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, no."  
  
"Why not silly?" Theresa began to push Sheridan into her confession.  
  
"Theresa how can I? I don't know how. What if he doesn't like it? I love him so much."  
  
"But you both said you wanted to have a family. And now you're going to have one. Fate has leant a hand once again!"  
  
"Yes. We both want to have a family. But we agreed to wait until later, when Luis makes detective and he's satisfied with the income he's going to get."  
  
"Does that really matter?"  
  
"Not to me. I would be happy for us to live off the crane fortune. But Luis is determined to support his family. That's what I love so much about him. His determination to be the best man he could possibly be. He would do anything to make me happy."  
  
"Ethan is the same. Now that he's not a crane, he won't let us get married until he finds a secure job and a house."  
  
"Yes, Ethan is a good man. I don't care about who his parents are. He'll always be my nephew."  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Sheridan and Theresa looked up to see three curious faces staring back at them. "Well?" Ethan looked suspiciously at them both.  
  
"Oh, only my shopping day. And some girly things you wouldn't be interested in." Sheridan said.  
  
"Well I think the girly stuff can wait. Our dinner has arrived." Ethan pointed out, as the waiters arrived with their first course.  
  
"I'll tell him soon. I think it's best that everyone knows now rather then have to say it over again later." Sheridan muttered to Theresa.  
  
"Will you two stop whispering?" Luis smiled at his little sister. He was happy she and Sheridan got along so well. Maybe Sheridan can have a sister and a mother.  
  
"Luis. I have something to tell you." 


	10. Chapter 9

Luis looked up and saw Sheridan put on a smile. But he knew there was something nagging her behind that smile.  
  
"Baby, you can tell me anything you want." He said reassuringly, trying to sound as comforting as possible.  
  
"Well. It might shock you, but it's happened and there's nothing we can do to change it. It concerns all of you." Sheridan smiled genuinely this time, thinking about the baby growing inside her. By this time they were hooked on the mystery. It was something good, they could tell by Sheridan's smile.  
  
"Ethan!" Theresa shouted so suddenly that everyone jumped, including Ethan who's piece of lettuce on his fork flew across the room and onto another table. After many apologies he retrieved his runaway leaf and returned, red faced, to the table. "Theresa! What on earth made you yell like that?"  
  
Theresa knew the reason for Sheridan's hesitation was because she didn't know how Luis felt about an illegitimate child. Theresa knew of a way to find out, and she hoped Luis' response would be the right one. "I just remembered. I don't know how I could have forgotten really. I had such a scare a couple of days ago. This is kind of hard to say though."  
  
Sheridan looked at Theresa, trying to figure out what she was doing.  
  
"Well, you know how I've always wanted to have a family. And a few days ago I thought that fate had delivered my wish. I thought I was pregnant!" Theresa smiled and looked at her fiancé.  
  
"Theresa, that's....so....unexpected." Ethan blurted out. "So? Are you?"  
  
"No. The test came out negative."  
  
"Oh." Was all Ethan said. He couldn't figure out wether he was glad about that or relieved.  
  
"Theresa. You are my little sister and it's my job to make sure you look after yourself and be a good girl. Having a child out of wedlock is..."  
  
"What?" Theresa and Sheridan waited in suspense for the end of his sentence.  
  
"It's bad, alright? To be knocked up out of marriage is not what mama brought you up to be like. You should've known better." Luis also glared at Ethan for letting this happen.  
  
"Luis, surely it isn't that bad." Theresa begged, hoping to change his mind, for Sheridan's sake.  
  
"I'm sorry theresita, but it is. Your father and I made sure nothing like that could happen with any of you. To have an illegitimate child is not good."  
  
By this time Sheridan had heard all she needed to know. Luis would be unhappy, pilar would be disappointed. There was nothing to be done but to have an abortion. But she couldn't do that. Not in a million years could she kill her child. Having a family meant more to her than life itself. But if Luis wouldn't like it...  
  
Theresa was holding Sheridan's shaking hand and watched her go pale.  
  
"Sheridan, I'm sorry. I'm sure he doesn't mean it." Theresa tried to calm her down. But it was too much. In her mind she could see herself choosing between her child and Luis. She could not handle it any longer.  
  
Sheridan's hands converted her face yet her sobs could be heard clearly. She was shaking violently, desperately trying to choke back her tears.  
  
"Luis???" pilar looked at Luis with a worried look.  
  
"Sheridan. Baby. What the hell is the matter?" Luis asked desperately. Seeing Sheridan upset was almost unbearable.  
  
"Nothing." She cried. "I'm just so tired. I'll be fine in a few minutes."  
  
"I think you'll have to excuse us." Luis said to the rest of the group.  
  
"Of course." pilar stood up and let them past, Sheridan clinging onto Luis as if her life was at stake. Luis walked her out to the car, then drove her home. 


	11. Chapter 10

By the time they got back to the cottage Sheridan had calmed herself down again. "Oh Luis. I'm so sorry." She said as they sat down on the bed together.  
  
"You just cuddle into me ands tell me what's wrong baby." Luis held her close.  
  
"Luis, every time I'm in your arms I feel safe. I feel so protected. When I'm in your arms nothing can be wrong."  
  
"And when you hold onto me I love you even more. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"  
  
"Can anything get between our love? Will you top loving me if I tell you something you won't like to hear? Something terrible that I could change but it would break me. Oh Luis, I'm being so selfish." Sheridan was fighting hard to contain her sobs. Lying in Luis' arms she felt she could just let go and cry. But she can't. She mustn't. If she did she'd have to tell him why, and she couldn't do that. Not yet.  
  
"How could you possibly be selfish? Sheridan, it's killing me to see you so upset." Sheridan looked up and saw the tears forming in Luis' eyes. `He as is such a caring man.' she thought.  
  
Luis waited, but no reply came. "Sheridan, you could tell me the worst thing in the world and I wouldn't stop loving you. I will love you forever and ever and ever. Even when I'm stone cold. If you ripped out my heard and looked inside you'd see all it was full of was love for you. Nothing can ever separate us."  
  
Sheridan held him closer and began to feel sleepy.  
  
"Huh. You see the look on Ethan's face when Theresa told him she might have been pregnant?!" Luis blurted out, trying to make Sheridan laugh. "He didn't know what to think. But I'm disappointed in Theresa. Having a child out of wedlock is the last thing she should have done. At least it was a false alarm."  
  
"Yeah. Great." Were the only two words Sheridan could say. She knew now what she had to do. She couldn't let Luis know what she was hiding. And her heart weighed heavy at the choice she knew she had to make.  
  
"But don't you worry about my complaints. You just lie here and go to sleep. We don't have to talk if you don't want to." Luis said.  
  
"Um, I'm going to go and have a shower." Sheridan got up.  
  
"Now?" Luis asked.  
  
"Yeah." Sheridan kissed Luis hard on the lips, trying to show him that nothing was wrong. Apparently it worked. Hew stopped asking her questions and let her leave. Sheridan held her head high as she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She didn't move a muscle on her face, as she stood under the running water, completely oblivious that it was stone cold. She let the water wash over her face and just stood there her mind ticking over and over. Her emotions had completely turned off and all her senses were numbed. She felt as if her life was over. All it took to undo this mess was two words. `I'm pregnant.' Yet those two words could mean destruction for Luis and Sheridan. Luis had said that nothing could bring them apart. But he was just as adamant about having a child only when a couple are married. Suddenly the day's shopping and stress hit her and she crouched down and sat on the shower floor. Her eyes were heavy with fatigue and she let her headrest against the  
tiled wall. In a matter of seconds she fell into a deep, senseless sleep. 


	12. Chapter 11

Luis woke up a couple of hours later. "Bugger." He thought. `That's great Luis. Fall asleep before kissing Sheridan goodnight. Brilliant.' "Sheridan?" he looked at hr side of the bed and was surprised to find it empty and still made. "Sheridan?" he called a little louder. He suddenly became aware of a small sound coming from the bathroom. Running water. `Is Sheridan still in the shower?' he thought, and got up to investigate.  
  
"Sheridan?" he called through the bathroom door. No response. "Sheridan?!" he barely had time to knock as he burst through the door. His bare feet were immediately immersed in ice-cold water. The bathroom was flooded and thew shower was still running. He ran over to the shower. "SHERIDAN!"  
  
Sheridan was flopped down in an awkward position, her naked body covering the plughole. Luis put his hand under the torrent of water streaming from the shower rose. "Stone cold." He immediately picked Sheridan up and carried her out of the bathroom. He ran back and turned off the water, then got her robe and laid it over her. He turned on the lamp beside the couch and had a look at her, lying unconscious in his arms. Her lips were a deep shade of purple and her breaths came in small shallow gasps. `My god!' he thought. `Please, not again.'  
  
{At the hospital}  
  
"Eve! Please, I can't wait any longer. Is she alright?" Luis was practically on his knees begging for any word out of eve, good or bad.  
  
"She's suffering from hypothermia. But she should be fine. We've wrapped her in the silver blankets and are monitoring her vitals. When she wakes I want to give her a full examination, just to make sure. How did this happen?"  
  
"She seemed upset about something last night and went to have a shower. I knew I should've waited up for her. But I fell asleep. So when I woke up, I heard the shower still running. I went in and found her lying on the floor with the water still running over her."  
  
"Yes but how did she get pneumonia from that? I thought the cranes had a hot water system that didn't get cold."  
  
"Well apparently it does. Eve can I please go in and see her?"  
  
"I suppose so. But not too long."  
  
Luis walked into the hospital room and once more saw his love connected to numerous tubes and machines. He sat down beside the bed and held her hand. "Sheridan. Sheridan, wake up. Sheridan." Luis burst out into tears. Sheridan moved slightly then opened her eyes. "Hey." She whispered, then shut her eyes again.  
  
"Sheridan, it's me, Luis. Don't go Sheridan. Stay here with me."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm here." Sheridan kept her eyes shut. "Let me guess. You saved my life again." She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I did." Luis was happy to see she wasn't as bad as he thought she would be.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were unconscious in the shower. You had cold water running over you. You have hypothermia and was barely alive when I found you. It's luck you weren't harmed."  
  
Sheridan smiled again. "I can never be harmed when I have you around Luis." She opened her eyes and looked lovingly at him. "I'm fine." Sheridan grinned, then just as suddenly her whole expression changed. "Oh my god." She whispered, looking off into space. "Luis, can you call eve please? Luis, please? Please? Oh my god." Sheridan had tears running out of her eyes. 


	13. Chapter 12

"EVE! EVE!" Luis ran out of Sheridan's room calling the doctor. Eve came running in from another patient.  
  
"Luis? What is it?"  
  
"Sheridan."  
  
Eve ran inside the room expecting the worst, but instead found Sheridan simply crying.  
  
"Oh eve." She said. "Luis could you excuse us please."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Go on Luis." Eve instructed, then looked at Sheridan when he left.  
  
"Sheridan, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine. But my, my, it's, I'm so scared."  
  
"Sheridan, you can tell me. Are you in pain?"  
  
"No. It's not me. But I is. I'm, I'm pregnant." Sheridan smiled through her tears.  
  
"Sheridan, congratulations! That's wonderful! How far along?"  
  
"A few weeks I think."  
  
"You must be so proud. Luis must be ecstatic. Funny. He didn't seem excited when he brought you in here. But that must be because he was worried about you. Poor Luis. You do put him through a lot, don't you?" eve smiled. "I'll just go and congratulate him!" eve turned to go.  
  
"DON'T!" Sheridan seemed full on new energy and was sitting up in bed, an arm reaching out to grab eve.  
  
"Sheridan, what?"  
  
"You can't tell him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He doesn't know."  
  
"How can he not know? You, you haven't told him, have you?"  
  
Sheridan shook her head.  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"Because I heard the scolding he gave Theresa about her pregnancy scare. He said it was wrong of her to have a child when she's not married. He seemed so angry, I just couldn't tell him."  
  
"So that's why you were upset. Luis mentioned something about last night when he brought you in here."  
  
"I don't know what to do eve. One part of me is saying to choose Luis over the baby. But the other is telling me to have this child before it's too late. What should I do?"  
  
"I can't make that decision for you Sheridan. You'll have to decide on your own."  
  
"Then I suppose I know what I've got to do. Luis means too much to me to just throw it all away. I guess I'll have to abort." Sheridan broke down into great heaving sobs. Eve put her arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to Luis? I'm sure he can't be so against you having a child."  
  
"I wish I could but I'm so scared this could break us apart."  
  
"Sheridan. A child is a way of bringing people closer together. Not that you and Luis need that. You two are totally inseparable." Eve smiled. "Sheridan, I think you and Luis should talk this out. After all, it is his baby too. Are you totally sure you're pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. I did the test and I've been throwing up in the mornings."  
  
"Well, just to be sure I'll do an ultrasound."  
  
Eve grabbed the kit and quickly went over Sheridan's belly. "Yes. You are pregnant Sheridan."  
  
"My hypothermia didn't harm it did it?" Sheridan said in alarm. 


	14. Chapter 13

"No. Your womb is warm enough to keep the baby alive in the coldest of temperatures."  
  
Sheridan sighed in relief.  
  
"Sheridan. I'm going to call in Luis now. Please, talk it over with him first."  
  
Sheridan said nothing. Eve left the room and a few minutes later Luis entered. "Hey you. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine. Luis, I want to talk to you. You may not be happy, and if you're not then I can do something about it. I know how you scolded Theresa last night and"  
  
"Is that what you're worried about? That was only because"  
  
"Please Luis. Lust let me get this out. Ok." Sheridan took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Luis sat there stunned for a while.  
  
"Luis, please say something. I know how you feel about out of marriage pregnancies, but please, tell me you aren't mad."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, for sure? I mean"  
  
"Yes. Eve did the ultrasound."  
  
"The baby isn't harmed from this is it?" Luis said in alarm.  
  
"No. It's fine."  
  
Luis sat back and stared into space.  
  
"Luis, please." Sheridan burst out in tears. "I was hoping you'd be happy."  
  
"Happy? I'm, I'm, I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Luis jumped up in ecstasy. He hugged Sheridan. "Oh Sheridan, this sis great! How could you think I'd be upset?"  
  
"The scolding you gave Theresa sure fooled me."  
  
"That was because I know Theresa is adamant about traditions and she's kick herself if she didn't follow them. I only wanted to help her keep making her wishes come true the way she wants them."  
  
"Oh Luis!" Sheridan leapt up into his arms. "I was so worried you'd be upset." She cried with happiness.  
  
"I love you so much Sheridan. And now we can have a family!" he rushed over to the door and flung it open. "Everyone!" He shouted into the waiting room. "I'm going to be a father!"  
  
The patients in the waiting room all cheered and clapped their hands, caught up in the moment.  
  
Eve came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Luis, what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm going to be a father! Oh wait till mother hears about this! And Theresa! She'll be over the moon!"  
  
"Luis!" Sheridan called. He came over to her. "Theresa knows, and so does Ethan. We took the test together."  
  
"You mean, you knew all this time and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"I didn't know how."  
  
Eve saw the slightly hurt look on Luis' face. "Luis." She said. "Can I talk to you a minute?" 


	15. Chapter 14

Luis and eve walked outside the room. "I can't believe she didn't tell me. All this time she's been so upset and she never told me." He said, stunned.  
  
"Sheridan tried to tell you but after that scolding you gave Theresa she was afraid to."  
  
"Oh god, doesn't Sheridan trust me anymore?" Luis looked mortified.  
  
"Luis. Sheridan loves you. You know how much family means to her, don't you?"  
  
"Is means more than anything in the world."  
  
"Right. And you know how much she has wanted children?"  
  
"So much. After she got the fortune cookie at the restaurant saying she wouldn't have children she practically died."  
  
"Luis, Sheridan was willing to give all that up for you. Not easily I might add, but she was. She was going to have an abortion because she didn't think you'd like the baby."  
  
Luis again looked stunned. "But having a child means more to Sheridan than her life itself."  
  
"Apparently not. Sheridan loves you Luis. She would die for you. And she would sacrifice having a family just to keep you."  
  
"Oh my god. Sheridan, I," Luis didn't know what to say. Eve saw he looked thrilled, but at the same time worried.  
  
"She isn't going to have an abortion is she?"  
  
"No. I don't think so now she sees that you are happy."  
  
Luis stared out into space and walked off. Eve smiled to herself then went to check up on another patient, leaving Sheridan all alone.  
  
`What's taking them so long?' Sheridan wondered. `Where are they?' "Ah, nurse!" she called out the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you seen Dr. Russel?"  
  
"Yes, she is with another patient. Would you like m to get her for you?"  
  
"No, it's ok. Have you seen a tall dark man with short black hair and"  
  
"Luis lopez-fitzgerald? Yes, I saw him eave about ten minutes ago."  
  
"Thank-you." Sheridan sat back and thought. `Luis mustn't have been happy with the baby. Why else would he leave? He must be so upset. Poor dear. He seemed so happy. I guess he's pretend to be happy about anything if he knows it will make him happy. Oh Luis. Why can't you just be satisfied with what gods has given us? Why do we have to wait? Will I have to loose my baby for you?' "Oh Luis!" Sheridan cried, and broke down once again over the thought of loosing her baby.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"LUIS! I thought you'd gone!"  
  
"Now why would I do that?"  
  
"I thought you were only pretending to be happy about our baby because it would make me happy. Luis, if you really don't want the baby..."  
  
"I know. Eve told me you were ready to give up the baby for me. Not very easily, but you were going to do it."  
  
"Yes, I was. I just didn't want this to come between us."  
  
"Sheridan, I want to keep this baby. I should be ashamed of you for even thinking of aborting. But I'm totally speechless. You were ready to give up a family for me. Sheridan, I have never felt so loved. I love you so much!" Luis walked up to her and gave her a long, hard, loving kiss on the lips. "Don't cry. You've cried enough to fill the Hoover dam."  
  
"I know. And I've been in here enough to make it my own room."  
  
"Yeah. You could stick your nametag on the door. It's amazing you were allowed life insurance the number of times you've almost died."  
  
"Well this time it wasn't even an almost thanks to you."  
  
"Sheridan. I've got a surprise for you. Alright boys!" 


	16. Chapter 15

Some Russian music blared loud from a stereo speaker. A band of Russian dancers came dancing into the room.  
  
"Hey hey hey!" they shouted, and danced around Sheridan's hospital bed.  
  
"Luis! You'll wake up the whole of harmony!" Sheridan cried.  
  
"Hey, hey hey hey hey hey!" and the dance ended. Sheridan and Luis both laughed and clapped and cheered as the dancers left, a large tip from Luis in their hands.  
  
"What on earth made you think of them?" Sheridan asked.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the date we had before we almost made love a while back. And the Russian dancers came in. I remembered the look on your face when you were watching them, and I thought you'd like it again."  
  
"Oh Luis. Well. I've got something for you." Sheridan said. "Pass me that bag." Luis got up and handed her a brown paper bag. Sheridan delved her hand into it and brought out some papers, as well as a black leather case. She handed him the top paper. "Read it." She said.  
  
"Luis lopez-fitzgerald..........police officer..........DETECTIVE?!"  
  
"Yep. I rang the police station after I first woke up to see if you got the position. I knew you had a few weeks before you knew but I pulled a few strings and got your results early. Congratulations detective lopez-ftsgerald!"  
  
"You didn't..."  
  
"No. You got there on your own merits. I knew how much it meant to you to earn it honestly. Your results were already printed and stored. All I did was to get them to you now rather then later."  
  
"Oh, wow! This is... this is amazing!" Luis exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"So now you don't have to worry about supporting your family anymore."  
  
"Family. I like the sound of that. Hey. What are we going to name the kid?"  
  
"Well. I was waiting for you to discuss that. I don't know. If it's a girl I'd like to name her after my mother - Katherine."  
  
"And if it's a boy?"  
  
" I don't know. How about... Martin?"  
  
"Yeah. Martian sounds great." 


End file.
